


Reset

by yoelixir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 0:00, Burnout - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Zero o'clock, and that is very sad, bts - Freeform, haikyuu oneshot, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq!!, kuroo oneshot, no beta we die like men, this is basically a real life story minus kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoelixir/pseuds/yoelixir
Summary: Sometimes, all we need is to breathe and move forward because everyday is a new opportunity.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> A very short story/scenario that I need to pull out of my brain or else I’ll lose it!! 
> 
> Based on a song called [0:00 (Zero O’Clock) by BTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nr3ot5gSvkM) a.k.a. my comfort song ([lyrics here](https://doolsetbangtan.wordpress.com/2020/02/21/zero-oclock/)).

————

You let things sink in as you entered your apartment. You head to the kitchen and place your keys on the table.

“Babe?” Kuroo, who was currently chilling on the living room, heard the door opening and called out to check if it was you. He didn’t get any response so he decided to take a look for himself.

Standing up from the couch, he peeked from the living room door that lets him have a view to the main door and to the kitchen. He saw you walking in a daze to the kitchen. “Kitten?” He called again, but just like before, there’s no answer from you.

He walks towards the kitchen following you but picked up his pace when he heard a glass broke. “Y/N?!” 

You were sitting on the floor, about to clean up the broken glass when you heard Kuroo from the kitchen entrance. You looked up at him with a sad smile. “Sorry, it’s my fault. I wasn’t being careful…I’m sorry,” you apologised, voice shaking, and about to breakdown. 

Kuroo rushed to your side and helped you up, carefully avoiding the broken pieces of glass as he secures you in his arms. “Hey, Kitten. Stop apologising. It’s not your fault,” he whispered as he held you close to him. 

You can feel his hand softly caressing your back. It feels very comforting. To be in his arms. To feel his warmth. To hear his voice. It just overwhelmed you to the point when you finally let go of the tears that you’ve been holding back since this morning. You felt his arms tighten around your body and his comforting kisses on your head. “Tell me what happened when you’re ready, but for now, just cry it out.”

————  
After crying your heart out in Kuroo’s arms, he told you to go to your shared bedroom and rest while he cleans the kitchen and runs you a bath. You did as you were told, and you have left with your thoughts again as you lie on the bed.

Tasks for you at work keep piling up as your deadlines are fast approaching. You wanted to be productive and get most of them done before the weekends, but today you weren’t feeling it at all. The least complicated tasks look overwhelming to you that you just want to go home even though you just literally settled down your work station. It’s been a tiring week, but a few days ago, the feeling wasn’t this heavy. You see the some of your peers whizing through their workload like how you used to but that’s not the case for you today. 

You’re the type of person who will only feel accomplished once you’re able to finish something at work by the end of the day. It’s a very rewarding feeling that you bask yourself into. But today, you weren’t able to finish anything. You jumped from one unfinished tasked to another, and a mishap follows. You felt so disappointed with yourself. 

“Hey, Kitten,” Kuroo’s voice pulled you out of your train of thoughts. He noticed your already tired eyes starting to get teary again and he let out a sigh. “I told you to take a rest, right?” he said, holding your face in his warm hands. “Breathe, Kitten. Breathe. Empty your mind for a little while.”

He looked at the clock on your bedside table. _11:30 pm_.

“It’s almost midnight. I’ve prepared your bath, let’s go.” He holds you up once again and you just lean on his body as you can’t find the strength to get up and stand up.

He led you to the bathroom, and the smell of lemon balm welcomed you. “I guess you can take it from here?” Kuroo said. “I’m gonna prepare some tea, and I might tire you more if I stay here with you while your bathing…you know what I mean.” He gives you that mischievous grin that made you smile and giggle for the first time today. He kisses you on the forehead before he went out of the bathroom.

When you went out of the bathroom wearing your comfy PJs that were also prepared by your boyfriend, you saw Kuroo on your shared bed with his eyeglasses on and a laptop on his lap. Judging on his furrowed eyebrows, it must be some work stuff.

“Sorry for making you do all of this, Tecchan.” 

He looked up from his laptop screen to you, and he immediately put it away together with his eyeglasses. “Come here,” he said, patting the space beside him on the bed. Walking towards the bed, you noticed the cup of tea sitting beside the clock on your bedside table. _11:55 pm_. Kuroo handed you one cup as you settled beside him, smelling the relaxing aroma of chamomile tea. Kuroo kept his eye on you, leaning his head on his hand. “Kitten, there’s no need to say sorry. I love taking care of you.” 

Kuroo opened his arms, and you happily accepted his offer to hold you in his arms. “I don’t know why, but today I feel very heavy. It’s like I can’t function like how I wanted to,” you said. Kuroo remained silent and just let you talk. You can feel his fingers softly massaging through your head and brushing through your hair. 

“Things have been really tough at work these days. I’m given tasks left and right but I can’t seem to finish them at all. Just looking at them makes me feel tired, and you know how I hate it when I’m not able to finish anything at the end of the day. On top of that, today I accidentally sent test emails to actual customers while working on a task. What makes me feel the worst though is that it wasn’t just me who got scolded but also the entire team. It’s like I’m pulling everyone down instead of helping them.”

Kuroo reached out for the clock on the bedside table and held it in front of the two of you. _11:59 pm_. “When the minute and second hands overlap, the world holds its breath for a little while. No matter how tiring and exhausting our day has been, when the clock hits midnight, it’s a brand new opportunity.”

“If the world can hold its breath for a little while and prepare itself for the reset, why can't you?”

And as the second's hand approaches the minute hand, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, giving yourself that much-needed break, even if it's just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I feel burned out as well because of work. I'm thankful for the holidays because I got to take a breather before this year ends. At least I can prepare myself for the reset xX
> 
> Posted this on my [tumblr](https://extra-salt.tumblr.com/post/638578296204967936/reset-kuroo-tetsurou-x-reader). :)


End file.
